


一桩糟糕的失窃案

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Human All Too Human, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 我流二胎，我觉得有点沉痛，但据说很搞笑
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	一桩糟糕的失窃案

1

但丁发现他的戒指不见了。

戒指是一个环形，闪着光的小玩意儿，像圆月一样。以前他们都见过父母戴戒指。热恋的、结了婚的、或者只是觉得好玩的男男女女都会戴戒指，小孩子从小就无师自通，用包巧克力的锡箔纸卷出窄窄的一条捏成圈套在指头上，像小狗要找到一条狗链。

斯巴达双子买它的时候选了比刚好能负担的价格贵上一点的款式，接下来数天喝风度日，就好像这是某种仪式，买戒指、戴上这圈贵金属，然后喝风，缺一不可。

他根本不知道它是什么时候不见的，努力回想是哪场战斗里手指头被削掉过，搬开床、沙发和冰箱，低着头仔细搜边边角角，从下午找到晚上，一直找得头晕眼花，眼睛里戒指不像戒指，月亮不像月亮，圆也不圆。

他挣扎着爬起来想去吃个冰淇淋，发现冰箱挪窝后忘了插插座。现在它们全在塑料袋里化成了奶油色的糖水。

但丁又栽回沙发。

在古代希腊，戒指是被解放了的奴隶。他大拇指和食指曲成一个环，比到左眼前面，想着自己不知道什么时候消失的戒指，上吊绳一样的戒指，它回望着他，像半空中张开的金色嘴巴嘲弄他，你想用我干什么呢。

2

维吉尔好像怀孕了。他拒绝接受这个可能，但是他吃了盒冰淇淋，一整天都下腹坠痛，流冷汗，感觉肚子里有卷刃的刀在翻滚，往后数日头晕、呕吐。但丁指天发誓它没过期，猜测是维吉尔生饮恶魔血养出来的纯天然肠胃受不了人间添加剂的洗礼。

维吉尔心里对这个状态清楚的很，但他不想因为疑似怀孕去做检查，但是这次妊娠反应又极大，被拉去医院后拒绝合作，最后只照了X光，欲盖弥彰说是检查骨裂。与但丁相熟的医生拿到X光片面露难色，把黑胶碟似的一摞片子递给他俩。

维吉尔，但丁充满敬畏地惊叹道：你是实心的。

你也是实心的。

维吉尔的戒指在X光片上很明显，像是畸形指骨上一圈凸起的增生。他突然看向但丁空空的手指：你的戒指呢？

但丁知道自己摊上大事了。

刚把戒指买回来的时候维吉尔拒绝戴它，把小盒子收在床头柜抽屉里。他觉得手上戴东西很麻烦，而且影响出刀速度。

我是一定会戴的。但丁故意激他，或许这样你就能领先几分？而且，你不想试试吗？就像他们一样。

维吉尔被说动了。他戴上了戒指，戴在左手无名指，像爸爸和妈妈一样。

现在那圈金环总是在提醒但丁，他的手上空空荡荡。

但丁开始想要不要贷款再去买一个，但又感觉意义已经变了，纠结得把脸埋进枕头里。

维吉尔说对了，这真的很麻烦。

3

但丁都快习惯维吉尔吃不惯人类食物了。但是某天他又有了新症状：生殖腔轻微出血。

但丁愣了：老哥，你该不会怀孕了吧？

维吉尔不说话。

这种无声的拒绝让但丁一如既往的头疼。他试着劝维吉尔去做个检查，维吉尔紧紧地闭着嘴，然后大吐特吐，像经历一场宿醉，只不过射进他胃袋里的可不是酒精。天知道雄性恶魔怀孕是怎么回事儿，人类怀孕也不会有这么多的负面反应。但丁心惊胆战，不禁想到见过的怀孕的人类，胎动如异形即将破体，比起被恶魔寄生也不逞多让。

维吉尔坚持不用任何检查，如果要确认怀孕，他说，只要剖开肚子就行了。

但丁有点怕哪天起床发现自己的公寓里血喷得像凶杀现场。

我们用人类的方式来解决问题，好吗？

如果我想堕掉呢？

你肚子里的，你怎么做都行。

维吉尔软化了不少，接受了但丁的照料，某天下午甚至愿意试试玩游戏。

但丁感谢自己不爱清理垃圾的习惯，从堆叠的纸箱下面扒出第二套手柄。它有点年头了，上面落了不少灰，曾经以他半魔的皮肤硬度，大拇指都快被它的左摇杆磨出了茧。

但丁第一轮赢了，他们一直玩到深夜，但丁的胃先认输。他去做饭，维吉尔坐在餐桌前，看到他打开烤箱，戴上粉红兔子图案的连指手套，端出盘子，锡纸在灯下亮闪闪的。

维吉尔不喜欢输，但他觉得在游戏上赢没什么成就感。游戏可以复盘，有的东西不能，赢就获得一切，输的人只能代表他很平庸。你可以当一个平庸的人，但你无法想象一个平庸的恶魔，戴着隔热手套，端出一盘晚餐。

你为什么要戴手套？维吉尔突然问。他直接把手指摁在加热管上，烤箱没有断电，高热的金属管上维吉尔的手指像不导热的白瓷。他疑惑：这根本不热。

嗯……但丁回答：买二手烤箱送的，不用白不用。

维吉尔吃掉了但丁烤的东西，不管那盘东西是什么。生命的逻辑是吃掉异物，吸收营养，像所有正在努力活下去的人一样活下去，延续自己和后代的生命。维吉尔吃掉了食物，看着但丁，突然感觉他的全部正在刺痛的感官和童年痛苦的回忆都正在与自己的兄弟融为一体。于是他呕吐。

4

维吉尔最后还是做了检查。他的肚子久久不鼓起来，臆想中的孩子是一副像营养不良的模样。探头抹上冰凉的耦合剂，在他平坦的腹部挪动，最后仪器的显示屏上出现了模糊的扇形影像。

嗯……医生欲言又止，我想你们得看看这个。我本来以为是节育环，但是……

没有想象中的胚胎，也没有冻杏仁的味道。它像黑天里环形的日食，只是某次指交的遗存，淫欲与快乐的证明。

那是一枚戒指。

回去的路上他们陷入尴尬的沉默，但丁，维吉尔慢吞吞地说道，人类才不会把戒指掉进生殖腔。他依旧镇定沉着，却又有点生气，像是不敢置信，他又要把自己的意志和勇气用在这档子事上。维吉尔闷在房间里把自己切开，看到他的生殖腔像溺死者的喉咙一样肿胀。但丁在隔壁房间听到异物当啷一声掉在地板上。

end


End file.
